


Baking

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Steve finds another use for icing.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at erotic writing.

Steve came home to find Tony in the kitchen making a huge mess. Judging by the ingredients spread out all over the countertops and the flour on the floor, it seemed Tony was attempting to bake a cake. Which was impossible and bizarre, Tony preferred to stay away from cooking at all costs. 

He approached Tony from behind and hugged his waist. Tony turned slightly with a smile in his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Tony, what are you doing?”

 

“Peter's birthday is coming up.”

 

So, Peter's birthday was coming up and Tony was baking a cake it seemed. This just made Steve a little more confused, Tony always bought the best cakes he could find for Peter, or they order a custom made one. 

 

“So, you're baking a cake. For Peter. Aren't you supposed to make the cake the day of his birthday?”

 

“I need to practice. I never baked anything before, and I want it to come out perfect.”

 

“Okay, let me rephrase. Why are you baking a cake? Peter enjoys store bought cakes just fine.”

 

“Yes, but for this birthday I thought I would make something more special. I can buy him anything he wants, build all the gadgets he likes, throw the biggest party of the century, but what is one thing I have never done?”

 

Steve looked at Tony with a confused expression, “Baked a cake?”

 

“That's right. I have never baked a cake for anyone. I have never baked anything period. I'm a rich, sexy, genius, who builds super suits with spare metal in a cave, how hard can baking be.” Tony didn't look very confident however. Looking at his progress so far, the only thing he seems to have done is the icing. Steve stepped back over to the other side of the kitchen and stared at Tony battling with the cake batter. 

 

Steve smirked at Tony's back, an idea having struck him. “If you ever want to do anything special for my birthday you can make me breakfast wearing a frilly apron. Wearing  only a frilly apron” 

 

Tony turned around with a smirk of his own. “You haven't earned me waking up to make you breakfast quite yet.” 

 

“Is that so, I feel like I could change your mind”  Saying that Steve stepped closer to Tony, laying his hands on Tony's hips, leaning in to kiss the nape of his neck. Steve eyed the icing bowl on the counter, an idea forming in his mind. He kissed and nipped at Tony's neck while his hands moved to the front of Tony's pants undoing the button and zipper. The effect was instantaneous as Tony started to push back a bit. It seems Tony was enjoying the attention, which encouraged Steve further. With the front of Tony's pants undone, Steve grabbed them, along with his underwear, and yanked them down to Tony's ankles. 

 

Steve took a small step back and knelt behind Tony, who noticed what he was doing and bent over the countertop a bit. Steve licked his lips, he would never get tired of worshipping Tony's body, maybe they could go again later in the bedroom and take it slower. But, right now there was something Steve wanted to do. He grabbed Tony's butt cheeks and spread them open giving each cheek a small bite and licks. He then reached over the countertop to where the icing was, he dipped two fingers in making sure they were completely covered and brought them back to rub along Tony's entrance. He made sure to leave some icing around Tony's hole, and then pushed his fingers in, eliciting a loud gasp from the man. Steve worked his fingers in and out, coating Tony's insides with the icing. Once Tony had started bucking his hips back Steve pulled his finger out making Tony grunt in protest. By the sights of it, Tony had been reduced to a moaning, grunting mess, something Steve loved to do on a daily basis. Before Tony could tell Steve to get a move on, he felt Steve’s tongue licking his hole. First, Steve licked and bit just around his entrance, making Tony gasp and moan, until he pushed his tongue inside and started thrusting. This made Tony bend over more and pushed harder against Steve’s face. Tony loved the way Steve worked his tongue, thrusting in as far as it would go, and giving a small twist on it’s way out. Tony was so close to coming, Steve always made him feel like a teenager coming so soon. Tony reached down to fist himself along with Steve’s rimming. It only took a couple of strokes for Tony to come, semen splashing on the counter doors, almost reminiscing of the icing Steve had licked off his hole. Steve gave a couple of kisses to both his butt cheeks and reached for Tony's hand which had some cum on it. Steve locked eyes with Tony and started licking the cum off of his hand, slowly paying attention to each finger.

Steve stood up and kissed Tony deeply, letting him taste his essence and the lingering sweetness of the icing. 

 

“I don’t know if you convinced me to make you a cake, but you made me want to do this.” Tony slid down to his knees, and freed Steve’s member from his jeans. He grabbed the bowl with icing from the countertop and poured some on Steve’s erection. Slowly, and making sure Steve was looking at him, Tony leaned in and started licking the underside of his cock, from base to tip. He did this a couple of times, then went on to licking the sides and the tip head, cleaning Steve’s cock of all the icing. When there was no more icing left, Tony grabbed for the bowl again and poured some more. This time he went straight for it and deep throated Steve, and started sucking in earnest. Tony loved sucking Steve off, and watching his face, knowing that he was making him lose control. And lose control he did, for Steve took a hold of Tony’s head with both hands and begin to fuck his mouth. That delicious and sinful mouth that made him want to growl like an animal. It didn’t take him long to spill himself down Tony’s throat while shouting his name. 

Tony let him go with a last few licks, standing up and kissing him again. He was starting to feel sticky and longed for a shower. “I think this is all the baking I’ll be doing today. You should come help me clean up, since it was you who made me dirty in the first place.” 

 

“Mmmm” Steve was still savouring the post orgasmic high and couldn’t bring himself to form a sentence. That’s how much Tony affected him, he knew just how to unravel his brain. He followed Tony to the bathroom to get cleaned up, they needed to get ready for when Peter came home. He had to make sure not to distract himself in the shower. How did all this start anyways? Right, he was thinking how ravishing Tony would look cooking wearing nothing but an apron. Hopefully Tony could be persuaded to wear one next time. 


End file.
